Havannahgee
Havannahgee was a Fakegee and the best Havannah player in the whole Trolliverse. He was born in the United 'Gees Galaxy to Hexaesh and an unknown father. Since his childhood he was interested in Havannah. After several years he became the best Havannah player in the whole Trolliverse. However, things didn't go so well for him... Personality Havannahgee was always a very smart Fakegee. Actually, some say his IQ was over 200. He spent most of his life playing Havannah and coming up with new strategies. He was also extremely paranoid and blamed everything on the Pureegists (he was very anti-religion), Fakegees and the United 'Gees Galaxy. Story Childhood and Teenage Years Havannahgee was born to Hexaesh and never met his father. Hexaesh was a political activist and engaged in protests against the United 'Gees Galaxy government, along with Parkingee. Because of her activism and also job, Hexaesh didn't pay much attention to him for the most part. He was left alone with his siblings. Havannahgee, however, loved to play Havannah, but because his siblings didn't care about it, he played against himself for most of the time. Soon, he became so good at Havannah, he eventually attracted the attention of a local Havannah champion, who taught him even more about Havannah and coached him a little. At the age of 10, Havannahgee won his first Havannah tournament and became the youngest Havannah champion. He then trained even more and won more lesser championships during his whole teenage years. His grades were mostly bad because of his lack of interest in study. Instead, he played Havannah all day. His mother had mixed feelings between this. Even though he was terrible at studying (she was still mad at him because of this), she was proud at seeing her son become a champion. Adulthood First Major Tournament and Paranoia After winning several tournaments, he was invited to a tournament involving the best Havannah players in the United 'Gees Galaxy. He defeated all of them with some difficulty and won the title of the best Havannah player of the whole galaxy. It was around this time that Havannahgee started to show certain signs of paranoia. He was constantly alarmed, thinking the Centinids (considered the best Havannah players in the Trolliverse) were willing to sabotage him. He also developed anti-Pureegism views and blamed all the bad things that happened on them, talking about an universal conspiracy involving the Pureegists. Trolliversian Championship and Anti-UGGComments At the age of 26 he moved to Finn's Galaxy and went on some minor tournaments to enhance his Havannah skills. At the same year he was invited to the Trolliversian Havannah Championship. During that time he trained even more intensely. His biggest preoccupation was with the Centinids, who were considered the best Havannah players around, the most skilled being Centinid Boris. After making his way through the championship, he eventually reached the finals and played against Centinid Boris. Boris was an extremely smart Havannah player and gave quite a fight to Havannahgee, but Havannahgee eventually won, being the first Fakegee to ever win the title of "Best Havannah Player in the Trolliverse". That was the first year a Centinid wasn't the Havannah champion. Some time later, Havannahgee was invited to defend his title. He, however, declined, claiming the Centinids were trying to sabotage him and were also conspiring against him along with the Pureegists. During that time he started making anti-UGG comments, claiming Weegee was a brutal tyrant who should be taken out of the power. He also made even more anti-Pureegist comments, despite being born as one and having his mom, Hexaesh, being one. The title of that year was taken by a Centinid instead of him. After that, Havannahgee disappeared from the public eye... Rest of his Life and Death He spent the rest of his life travelling from country to country, mostly illegally, and also making anti-pureegist, anti-UGG and anti-Fakegee comments. He became completely paranoid and insane for the rest of his life, though he was still a very good Havannah player. He died of a kidney failure in the ADlaxy. Trivia * There are some Havannah variations based on Havannahgee. * There is a myth that says Havannahgee played Havannah on the internet, but it was never confirmed. Some even go far as saying his ghost haunts online Havannah websites, always defeating the players with his sneaky tactics. * He may have had children in the ADlaxy. Category:Non-Recolors Category:Smart creatures Category:Crazy weegees Category:Deceased Category:Unaffiliated Fakegees Category:Brothers